Tal vez sea mi destino
by GaraRiddle
Summary: Harry es secuestrado por los mortífagos después de descubrir que Voldemort le había engañado para que fuera al ministerio, pero lo que no se imagina son las sorpresas y aventuras que encontrará en su nueva vida
1. Prólogo

**Tal vez sea mi destino**

**Título: **Tal vez sea mi destino

**Pairing: **Snarry, James/Voldemort, Lucius/Remus, Rodolphus/Sirius

**Rating: **+18 el lemon está casado conmigo desde hace años (aunque se irá viendo mientras progrese la historia)

**Beta: **Mi queridísima SamCourse a la que agradezco todo lo que hace y aguantarme día tras día

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto ha ocurrido ni los personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia solo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Mentira Sev me pertenece a mí, pero shhh

**Sinopsis: **Harry es secuestrado por los mortífagos después de descubrir que Voldemort le había engañado para que fuera al ministerio, sin poder remediarlo, tuvo que iniciarse como mortífago bajo la amenaza de Voldemort de que iba a matar a sus amigos, pero lo que no sabe nuestro protagonista son las aventuras y verdades que logrará descubrir gracias a este secuestro.

**Prólogo**

P.O.V: Harry Potter

"Otra noche fría más, en esta maldita celda, junto a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny. No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí, no podemos saber si es de día o de noche, Hermione calcula que llevamos unos 14 días aproximadamente. Cada día, supongo, pone tres piedras perpendiculares cuando traen las comidas, pero no lo podemos saber con exactitud. No hemos hablado de lo sucedido, tampoco hay mucho que contar, el día que nos raptaron, vi lo que Voldemort quería que viera, éste tenía a Sirius como rehén en el departamento de misterios, fuimos hasta allí para poder salvar a mi padrino cuando descubrimos que era una trampa y que sólo querían la profecía. Cuando los mortífagos nos rodearon y cada uno cogió a mis amigos apuntándoles con las varitas, no me quedó más remedio que darle la profecía a Lucius Malfoy, justo ese fue el momento elegido por Voldemort para aparecer, Malfoy se la entregó y caminó hacia mí, a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro y desperté en esta sucia celda, no sé si mis amigos me echarán la culpa porque si así lo hicieran, lo disimulan bastante…"

- Harry – Le llamó Hermione, cortando el hilo de pensamiento.

- Dime

- Acaban de traer la comida, ¿En qué mundo estás?

- Gracias, Hermione – se puso a comer, pero seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

"…la comida, la pasaban por una rendija que hay a ras del suelo, hoy es un plato (por decirlo de alguna manera) de arroz con algo que se asemeja al brócoli, está casi crudo, le falta sal y el arroz sabe mucho a ajo ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que soportar esto? Solo rezo para que nos maten pronto, puedo sufrir yo, pero ver como lo hacen mis compañeros y amigos… eso no, eso no lo soporto, y por eso, Voldemort juega con un punto a su favor. Pero ¿Dónde está la Orden del Fénix? ¿Por qué no nos rescatan? Necesitamos salir ya, nos estamos desesperando, más aún, cuando vemos que no nos han hecho nada, ni torturarnos ni matarnos, no es que quiera que lo hagan, pero esta incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que pasa es muchísimo peor que, al menos, supiéramos que quieren de nosotros"

P.O.V: Voldemort

"17 puñeteros días desde que escuché la profecía, en cuanto volví del ministerio la oí de inmediato, estaba impaciente, después de tanto tiempo, por fin iba a saber por qué el niñato tenía tanta suerte. Pero, ahora, después de enterarme de lo que la profecía ocultaba, no sabía qué hacer. Harry… esto… Potter, seguía con sus amigos encerrados. Tengo que llamar a Lestrange, si eso haré, para que avise a su marido, necesito respuestas y las quiero ya. Encima hace tres días me entregaron una información que me dejó patidifuso*, James, mi James ¿vivo? Pero si yo lo maté junto con la sangre sucia de la pelirroja esa, lagarta rastrera, roba novios… pero cuantas irregularidades hay en esta situación, tendría que haber muerto los tres, y todos felices, yo hubiera gobernado el país (lógicamente) y nadie estaría en mi contra porque hubiera muerto en seguido, pero no, ahora después de 14 años resulta que en vez de luchar para conseguir gobernar… lo único que hago es intentar matar a ese maldito niño. ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? Pero la vida no es como uno quiere, ahora resulta que no solo el "pequeño y encantador Harry" está con vida, noooo, también su traidor padre supuestamente (no está comprobado, pero algo me dice que es verdad) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los Potter en su otra vida fueron gatos o qué? Me voy a volver loco (N.A: Noo Voldy, no te vas a volver loco, mi niño, ya lo estas :P)"

[30 minutos después]

-Mi señor – Lestrange acababa de llegar y después de pronunciar esas palabras, se arrodilla a los pies de su amo.

- ¡Quiero que avises a tu esposo, quiero verlo ¡ya! Tienes menos de 15 minutos para que este delante mío.

- Si mi señor, en seguida – Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando Sirius llegó a la mansión del señor tenebroso. Entro en la habitación donde se hacia las reuniones y se arrodilló frente de su señor.

- Black ¿tú sabías el contenido de la profecía? No se te ocurra mentirme porque no vivirás para ello.

- ¿La profecía, mi señor? Cla-claro que no, como iba yo a saber eso, solo a los que influye la profecía podrían cogerla.

- Claro, es verdad, pero Sirius, no crees que, siendo tú tan amigo de James y espía para mí dentro de la Orden, que raro que no hayas oído nada de nada.

- Mi señor, no le miento, nadie de la orden lo sabe, solo Dumbledore, y él no se lo cuenta a nadie, no se lo dijo a James ni a Lily, éstos sólo pensaron que usted iba a por ellos por haberle enfrentado.

Voldemort se relajó, en apariencia, mandándole una terrorífica sonrisa a Sirius, éste se atemorizó porque bien era sabido, entre los mortífagos, que si el Señor Tenebroso te sonreía no era para nada algo malo.

- Mi querido Sirius, cuando James huyó de mi lado ¿A dónde fue? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Tú eras su mejor amigo debes de saberlo, ¿no?

- Mi señor, él solo me dijo que no soportaba estar como un prisionero y que quería estar con Lily, no me dio ninguna explicación más – explicó el moreno con miedo a recibir un cruciatus, o peor, un avada.

- Que raro, bastante, realmente.

- ¿Raro, mi señor?

- ¡Crucio! A mí no se me cuestiona, pero estoy benevolente hoy, así que te responderé, si, la historia que me cuentas es rara, que casualidad que 8 meses y 1 semana después de huir de mi, naciera el pequeño Harry, ¿no crees? tengo 3 teorías, dos de ellas implica que la madre sea una sangre sucia, pero la otra… Dime Black, ¿cabe la posibilidad que ese niño sea mío?


	2. Capítulo 1: Convivir junto a su enemigo

**Tal vez sea mi destino**

**Título:** Tal vez sea mi destino

**Pairing:** Snarry, James/Voldemort, Lucius/Remus, Rodolphus/Sirius

**Rating:** +18 el lemon está casado conmigo desde hace años (aunque se irá viendo mientras progrese la historia)

**Beta:** Mi queridísima SamCourse a la que agradezco todo lo que hace y aguantarme día tras día.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto ha ocurrido ni los personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia solo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Mentira Sev me pertenece a mí, pero shhh

**Sinopsis: **Harry es secuestrado por los mortífagos después de descubrir que Voldemort le había engañado para que fuera al ministerio, sin poder remediarlo, tuvo que iniciarse como mortífago bajo la amenaza de Voldemort de que iba a matar a sus amigos, pero lo que no sabe nuestro protagonista son las aventuras y verdades que logrará descubrir gracias a este secuestro.

**Capítulo 1: Convivir junto a su enemigo**

Harry y sus amigos seguían en esa celda de las mazmorras Riddle. Con hambre, pues a cada uno le daban media razón de lo que realmente un adolescente debería comer; con frío, solo hay dos mantas, viejas y sucias, como todo lo que hay ahí, y hacían turno para dormir para que todos aprovecharan las mantas, aunque normalmente allí no se pudiera dormir; con miedo, lo peor es día incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que va a pasar. Ya pensaban que este iba a ser su fin, que les iban a dejar morir de hambre y frío, cuando una puerta se abre y penetra en la habitación un pequeño rayo de luz con dos hombres con las máscaras de mortífigos, con lo cual no supieron quienes eran. Se levantaron todos los integrantes de la celda y esos dos hombres (N.A: por generalizar) agarraron a Harry a la fuerza, mientras éste se removía con todas sus ganas.

– Sólo él – dijo uno de los mortifagos cuando vio la intención de Hermione y Ron de proteger a Harry. Pero amenazados como estaban y, sin los mas importante para un mago, la varita, era imposible contradecir a esas personas – venga Potter, andando.

Empujaron al chico de Oro hasta una sala, no era muy lujosa, pero quien viviera en ella era una persona elegante, y con buen gusto, las paredes de un color verde oscuro, casi negro, con algunos cuadros de arte de magos, los cuales Harry no pudo identificar.

El moreno no se había percatado de que habían parado ni que los mortifagos se habían ido ya, dejándolo solo ante el peligro (N.A: léase con Voldemort). Nuestro chico observó lo que tenía a su alrededor, era como todo lo que había visto desde que salió de la celda. Ésta era un despacho, tenía una gran chimenea, y enfrente un sillón verde oliva y dos sillones a los lados del mismo estilo, Voldemort estaba sentado en uno de ellos. La chimenea estaba enfrente del chico, asique solo podía apreciar de su enemigo su cabeza.

– ¿Has oído la profecía alguna vez Harry*? Ya sea porque te lo dijera Dumbledore o los oyeras en el ministerio de magia – le preguntó el ceñir tenebroso desde su asiento.

–No, no lo he oído

– Bueno, si te portas bien y me atiendes, te dejaré que la oigas. Y quiero que me escuches bien, sin interrupciones, tú y tus estúpidos amigos serán sacados de esa celda y trasladados a una habitación, podrán comer decentemente, refugiarse, convivir bien, no se les matará ni torturará, te doy mi palabra, tampoco haré daño a las personas que digas, las más cercanas a ti, por supuesto – Voldemort había jugado con varias cartas a su favor, así Harry Potter sería muy difícil que le engañara.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? Porque esto no será gratis, ¿me equivoco?

– No, pequeño, será algo muy sencillo, no te preocupes, tus amigos y sobre todo tú me serán fieles, no quiero convertirlos, aunque dejo la oferta en pie, lo único que quiero es que no intenten huir de mi castillo ni hagan algo en contra de mí o mis mortífagos, ya sean atacarnos o burlarse de nosotros. Eso es lo que quiero de tus amigos, pero de ti, mi querido niño, quiero todo lo que acabo de decir y un plus, quiero que te unas a mí, estarás por encima de cualquier otro mortífago, sólo responderás ante mí. Bien, quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora, si tu respuesta es negativa empezaré a torturar a tu amiga rubita.

– Me das dos opciones, pero me obligas a responder a una, a la que te convenga. No voy a unirme a ti, mataste a mis padres, además, ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando, que aunque me une a ti, tu cumplirás tu parte del trato?

– Potter, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, si digo que les matare, eso es lo que hare y si digo lo contrario también lo cumpliré ¿por qué tendría que mentirte? Te tengo a mi merced.

– Voldermort, le tocas un pelo…

– ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso me lo vas a impedir, Potter? No me hagas reír – Voldermort se burlaba de nuestro chico de oro – Bien, chico, te voy a dar otra oportunidad, piensa que no tienes otra opción, ¿realmente quieres pensártelo? Porque mientras lo haces tus amigos irán siendo torturados ¡venga, decide!

– Es-está bien, pero no le hagas daño, yo hare todo lo que tu digas, pero no les hagas daño a ellos, por favor.

– Muy bien, mi niño – sonrió Voldemort – no se les haremos daño a tus amigos, ahora porque no me das un abrazo para cerrar el pacto – Harry lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un psicópata (N.A: Vale, no es el mejor ejemplo jajaja) – Harry, hay que cerrar el pacto, acércate

Por su supuesto que el chico de Oro se acercó al mago tenebroso, más que nada por el miedo que tenía por sus amigos, todavía se sentía culpable y sabía que ese sentimiento se quedaría con él para siempre, por eso hará todo lo que este sus manos para poder tenerle contento y que sus amigos no sufrieran mas de lo que están sufriendo. Al llegar hasta Voldemort, éste lo empujó hacía sí mismo y lo abrazó muy fuerte, por supuesto, Harry quedó en shock "¿Qué le pasa a éste ahora?" fueron los únicos pensamientos de Harry. Al soltarle después de unos segundos, el moreno se llenó de valor para dejarle claro al mayor unos cuantos puntos.

– Bien, yo seré un mortífago y te será fiel, pero a mis amigos nadie les tocara un pelo, díselo a tus sirvientes, nadie podrá hacerles nada. Como dijiste no tendrán autoridad sobre mí, no quiero que le pase nada, absolutamente nada a Sirius, ni a Remus y mucho menos a la familia Weasley al completo. Y por último, podremos mantener contacto con ellos – después de mucho pensárselo, Voldemort al fin respondió.

– De acuerdo, pero esas cartas las tendré que leer antes que se las manden. Mañana por la noche será tu iniciación, no te preocupes, sólo estarán los mortífagos de mi círculo interno, que serán aclarados de tu situación. A primera hora quiero hablar contigo y tus amigos para dejarlo completamente claro, todos ustedes comerán en mi comedor privado, les daré sus respectivas varitas junto con unas pulseras mágicas que tendrán que llevar todo el tiempo, no restringirán la magia, pero anulará todo hechizo que tenga intención de dañar a algún mortífago o aliado, también les quita el poder de trasladarse, esas pulseras solo podrán ser abiertas por un hechizo. Bien, vamos a ver, ahora irás a las mazmorras a buscar a tus amigos y llevarlos a tu habitación y tendrán media hora para contarles todo esto, y no me mires así que estoy siendo generoso, y cuando se acabe ese tiempo, tú te quedaras en la habitación y tus amigos irán a las suyas, me temo que tendrán que compartir, las mujeres en una y tu dos amigos otra, tu tendrás, como ya dije, una para tu disposición, a las 7 y media desayuno, así que antes de esa hora les espero en mi comedor, algún elfo les acompañaran y te aviso que me gusta la puntualidad. Ahora…

– Un momento, quería hacerte una pregunta.

– Dime, pequeño.

– Me dijiste que me ibas a contar la profecía.

– Ahhh, claro, la profecía, eso en otro momento Harry. Cuando te recuperes de tu iniciación. ¡Malfoy, Lestrange! – alzó medianamente la voz, solo lo justo porque el señor oscuro no grita, eso se deja para la plebe. Ambos entraron y se arrodillaron ante Voldemort.

– Si mi señor ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

–Bien, ejecuten el plan como estaba previsto, y ya saben, que tienen prohibido maltratar a nuestros invitados.

–Por supuesto, mi señor – ambos salieron y esperaron por fuera a que se acercara Harry Potter, éste iba en camino cuando escuchó la voz de su nuevo "amo".

– Recuerda Harry, siete y media, y no hagan algo que se puedan arrepentir, igual que doy privilegios, también se los puedo quitar. Piensen con la cabeza, ¿está claro?

– Si – fue lo único que le sacó al joven. "si cree que le llamaré amo o mi señor lo lleva claro, tendré que hacer cosas que no quiero pero él no será mi amo" pensaba el moreno. Salió del cuarto y siguió a sus ¿compañeros? Sí, eso parece, a partir de ahora, son sus compañeros. Hicieron el mismo camino de antes pero a la inversa y después de unos minutos por lo que parecía un laberinto de lujo llegaron a las mazmorras.

–Bien, Potter será mejor que entres y les digas que todo está bien y que te acompañen – dijo uno de los dos, que ahora, después de que Voldemort los "presentara" Harry puso más atención y lo reconoció como Harry.

– Bien, espérenme aquí – entró y enseguida Harry les explicó rápidamente que tendría que seguirles ahora, y que cuando llegaran a su habitación les contaba con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado. Así que, ellos hicieron exactamente lo que Harry les pidió y siguieron a los mortífagos en silencio, subieron tres pisos y los mortífagos se pararon enfrente de una puerta.

– Ésta es tu habitación Potter, funciona igual que en Hogwarts, sólo tienes que decir ábrete en pársel. Esto quiere decir que sólo tú y el señor tenebroso podría entrar – dijo la voz que no reconoció pero que supuso como Lestrange – nosotros esperamos aquí fuera dentro de treinta minutos tocaremos la puerta y ustedes saldrán.

Los amigos entraron a la habitación expectantes y se colocaron en el suelo, encima de una alfombra, les sentó muy bien estar en el cuarto, ya que tenía un hechizo de calor que después de estar más de dos semanas muertos de frio, un simple hechizo que mantenía la habitación en su temperatura justa, era una delicia. Guardaron segundos hasta que Harry empezó hablar.

– Bien, chicos, no vamos a poder salir de aquí, aunque Voldemort me ha prometido que nadie nos hará daño y que tampoco les obligara a hacer nada que ustedes no quieran, les devolverán la varita, aunque tendrán restricciones, como por ejemplo una pulsera que no les dejara apareceros o trasladarse.

– Pero Harry, casi todo el tiempo te referiste a nosotros, ¿qué trato hiciste Harry Potter? ¡Dinos la verdad! – Hermione como siempre había leído entre líneas.

– bien, a ver, la única opción que había, en la que ustedes no les torturaran o mataran, era que yo me convirtiera en mortífago, aunque con privilegios como dijo él, solo responderé ante él, y los demás mortífagos estarán por debajo de mi. Además también conseguí que no le hicieran daño ni a mi padrino, ni al profesor Lupin y por supuesto, a la familia Weasley, ¡Dios! Hermione, se me olvido tu familia, pero no te preocupes mañana mismo se lo digo al cara acelga ese. Por cierto nos quiere a todos a las siete y media para desayunar con ellos.

– Ohh Harry, no puede ser que hayas hecho esto ¿no ves que así van a ganar ellos y van a hacer una masacre? – volvió a preguntar Hermione, Harry se levanto de la impotencia y la rabia que llevaba encima.

– HERMIONE, ¿NO VES QUE USTEDES SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI? ¿QUÉ SI USTEDES NO ESTAN ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PASE? ¿QUÉ HARIA CUALQUIER COSA POR USTEDES? Hermione, no me pidas que vea como les torturan y les matan porque no puedo, no puedo hacer eso – cayó de rodillas derrotado llorando, había sido mucha presión, había sido muchos días con el miedo en el cuerpo.

– Harry, yo lo siento, tienes razón Harry y además, te agradezco que aun así quieres ayudar a todos lo que puedas, Harry perdóname – Hermione abrazó a nuestro moreno, llorando al igual que él y pronto estuvieron apoyados por todos los demás. En ese instante oyeron tocar la puerta.

– Bueno ya se acabó, no sé cómo hare esto, pero creo que a las 7 llamare a un elfo para que me lleve hasta sus habitaciones, estén preparados para esa hora. ¿Hay algún elfo que nos podría ayudar? – enseguida un elfo apareció.

– Señor Potter, señor, soy Tiunki, estoy a su disposición, señor, y también de los demás jóvenes, solo tienen que llamarme, señor. ¿Qué es lo que desea, señor?

– Tiunki, ¿nos harías el favor de despertarnos a las 6 y media de la mañana para prepararnos a tiempo para el desayuno con el Lord?

– Será un honor, señor.

– Perfecto Tiunki, ¿podrías llamarme a mí el ultimo?

– Sin ningún problema, señor.

– Gracias Tiunki, ya puedes retirarte

– Que tengan felices sueños, señores – y con esas palabras y una gran reverencia se marchó.

– Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana. Duerman, que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos como deberíamos.

– Hasta luego, Harry – así, uno tras otro salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Fueron directos a la cama, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lograban dormir y menos calentitos, no vieron como cada uno en sus respectivas mesillas les habían dejado la cena preparada y olvidada.

Desde la ventana resplandecía un hermoso amanecer, cualquier se hubiera quedado embobado mirándolo, cualquiera, menos un joven moreno, que se encuentra bañándose o en un intento de ello, ya que está muy preocupado por lo que podría pasar hoy, en la noche solo había dormido tres o cuatros horas, ya que su cuerpo se había colapsado después de estar tanto tiempo en una celda, pero en seguida se despertó, y desde ese momento, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, por eso, a las 5 menos veinte, aproximadamente, decidió meterse en la bañera para poder despejarse y pensar en lo que le esperaría este día, que desgraciadamente sería el comienzo de nueva vida. ¿Qué es lo que le diría su nuevo jefe? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer para su iniciación? ¿qué es lo que se haría en una iniciación? Nunca se lo había preguntado, no había necesidad para eso, pero ahora tenía miedo, miedo de tener que hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que asesinar, torturar o al menos dirigir alguna masacre, pero esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano. Después de casi cuarenta minutos en el agua Harry Potter decidió salir de ella, más que nada porque no podía estar más tiempo dentro de ella.

Al salir del baño, tan solo con una toalla, inspeccionó más a fondo la habitación, ya que el día anterior su mente no estaba por la labor y esta mañana ni se acordó, lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en el gran armario en frente de la puerta del baño, tenía pensado en ponerse la ropa anterior, pero aun así hecho un vistazo en el interior de este, y lo que vio le impresiono, había una gran cantidad de ropa de mago, desde túnicas de variedad de colores, todos ellos elegantes, hasta túnicas más sencillas de diario. Ropa para llevar debajo de esta, es decir pantalones sencillos y camisas lisas y, por supuesto, ropa interior, todo ello de la mejor calidad. En uno de los cajones encontró tres túnicas de cuerpo entero completamente negras, que supuso eran de mortífago, y dio en el clavo, ya que cuando busco un poco en ese cajón, encontró la máscara que llevaban los que hasta ahora eran sus enemigos, se vistió con un sencillo pantalón y una camisa blanca lisa y escogió una túnica verde oscuro.

Al acabar de vestir siguió observando la habitación, esta era realmente sencilla, con un escritorio en los cuales tenía gran cantidad de pergaminos, tinta y plumas. En la esquina izquierda del escritorio había tres libros. ¿Qué es la magia, cómo se desarrolla y que beneficios tiene el saber de ella?; Historia de la magia, desde los fundadores de Hogwarts y Artes Oscuras, un gran aliado. Ninguno le llamaba la atención, aunque si tendría que leerlos, el tercero era el que lo haría en primer lugar, ya que si quieres contrarrestar la magia oscura antes tienes que conocerla. Paralelo al escritorio estaba la gran cama muy parecida a la que tenían en Gryffindor, por supuesto, sin sus colores característicos, y a la derecha de esta se encontraba una mesilla. No había muchas cosas más en el cuarto, aunque tampoco es como si hubiera tenido muchos objetos de utilidad en un cuarto anteriormente.

– Señor, ya son las… ahh señor, ya está despierto – Tiunki rápidamente fue hasta la pared para darse cabezazos – Tiunki no hizo su trabajo, Tiunki tenía que despertar al amo – cuanto más hablaba, mas golpe se daba, hasta que Harry no lo paro, no se canso de darse golpes.

– Tiunki déjalo ya, te agradezco que hayas cumplido lo que te pedí anoche pero no podía dormir y llevo despierto desde hace muchas horas, no se puede despertar a alguien que ya está despierto ¿no? (N.A: muy listo, Harry, después dicen que no eres espabilado… si es que… la gente habla por hablar jajaja)

– Sí, señor, tiene razón – aceptó Tiunki un poco confundido

– Ahora ¿Por qué no me llevas a la habitación de mis compañeros?

– Por supuesto, señor, ahora mismo, Tiunki solo quiere verle feliz, señor. ¿A cuál habitación desea ir primero?

– La más cerca a ésta

– Muy bien señor, sígame.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 2 La iniciación

**Capítulo 2. La iniciación**

Harry siguió a Tiunki a través de varios pasillos, realmente parecía un palacio, "en este lugar es muy fácil perderse" pensó Harry. Después de unos cinco minutos se presentaron en frente de una habitación con la puerta cerrada.

– Esta es la habitación de las señoritas, señor – informó Tiunki a Harry. Éste llamó a la puerta y después de unos minutos esperando salieron las chicas, Hermione con una túnica rosa chicle, la de Ginny era de color vino apagado y la de Luna, amarillo chillón (N.A: esa es mi Luna, destacando) aunque seguía teniendo sus pendientes de nurgles, de los cuales nunca se separó en la celda, decía que con ellos se sentía como en casa.

– Chicas, están… muy guapas, esas túnicas les quedan genial – Harry les sonríe a las tres chicas mientras éstas se sonrojan

– Gracias, Harry – le respondieron a la vez

– Tiunki vamos a la habitación de los chicos, por favor.

– Por supuesto, señor – Aunque no tuvieron que andar mucho porque solamente tuvieron que pasar dos habitaciones a la derecha para poder llegar a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

– Esta es, señor

– ¿Así? Yo pensé iba a estar más separadas entre sí, se ve que la mía es la más alejada de todas, ¿por qué será? – Hermione y Ginny se miraron y las dos pensaron lo mismo, su amigo Harry estaba rayado.

– Seguramente fue casualidad, Harry – le dijo Hermione para poder distraerlo y, a la vez, tocó en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Éstos tardaron más de diez minutos en salir.

– Ya era hora ¿no? Vamos a llegar tarde y no quiero que el pacto con Voldemort se acabe.

– Lo sé, lo siento Harry, fue culpa mía, no volverá a pasar – confesó Ron

– Venga, vámonos ya, Tiunki llévanos hasta el comedor privado de Voldemort.

– Por supuesto, señor, pero no lo llame así delante de él, trátele con respeto, señor, sino el amo se enfadará, señor.

– Lo sé Tiunki, lo sé – Con esas palabras el elfo llevó a Harry y sus compañeros hasta el comedor, el cual estaba vacío ya que Voldemort aún no había llegado, aunque habían demasiados asientos y esto le dio una mala espina a Harry.

– Tiunki, ¿Cuáles son nuestros asientos?

– Señor usted va al lado del Amo, a la derecha. El señor Malfoy se sentará al lado suyo, el señor Lestrange en frente de usted y al lado de éste irá la señora Bellatrix Black. Al lado de estos asientos irán ustedes – Tiunki se refiere los amigos de Harry – se sentará como ustedes quieran, señores.

– Gracias Tiunki, ¿sabes por qué…? – empezó a preguntar Harry cuando Bellatrix, Lucius y Rodolphus entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en sus asientos. Todo está tranquilo hasta que una persona habló.

– ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! el bebito… Potter con sus amigos, querido Neville ¿cómo están tus padres?, ¿y los tuyos Potter? – En ese momento Bellatrix se echa a reír como una loca – ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿El Lord quiere dejarles claro su nueva posición? Esclavos para nosotros, ojalá mi señor me recompense con esa sangre sucia… – empezó a divagar la bruja (N.A: nunca mejor dicho xD)

– ¡Cállate de una vez! joder, vieja arpía, como me gustaría matarte en este momento – mientras decía esto Harry se puso en pie justo con sus amigos y las varitas de los demás mortífagos – tendría que cerrarte el pico de una vez…

– Como te atreves a decirme eso, cuando mi Señor se entere te vas a arrepentir y entonces… – Bellatrix sonríe despiadadamente – voy a disfrutar enseñándote modales, mocoso – justo ese momento fue el que Voldemort eligió para entrar en el comedor.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Háblen!

– El mocoso de Potter aun no entiende quiénes son sus superiores, mi Señor – comentó Bella pensando que así podría torturar a Harry.

– ¿Harry? ¿Es verdad lo que dice? Puedes hablar con libertad – le pidió a Harry mientras se sentaba al frente de la mesa.

– Ella empezó atacándome, a mí y a mis amigos, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando insultan a los que quiero.

– ¡No hables así, escoria ! ¡No estás en condiciones de exigir! – esta vez quien habló fue Lucius Malfoy, el cual como Lestrange, sabían que Potter había hablado con Voldemort pero no sabían que exactamente, es más, pensaban que eran realmente prisioneros

– Cállense todos – esta frase lo dijo suavemente pero ésto le daba mayor amenaza a la que ya implicaba la orden – Bien, como te conozco Bellatrix, voy a creer a Potter, así que ¡Crucio! No vuelvas a mentirme ¿entendiste?

– Por supuesto, mi señor.

– Bien, continuemos, ustedes son algunos de los mortífagos de mi círculo interno y lo que diré aquí quiero que se lo comuniquen a sus esposos, Lucius y Rodolphus, ¡ahh! Lucius también a Severus.

– Por supuesto, mi Lord – contestó Malfoy sumisamente.

– ¡Tiunki! ¡Grubby! Servid la mesa – al instante aparecieron platos llenos de exquisita comida, papas fritas, salchichas, huevos fritos o revueltos, lonchas de beicon, ensalada, jugo de calabaza… todo se veían deliciosos, ninguno de los invitados al comedor privado del Lord comieron hasta que éste empezara. Lo cual sucedió al momento siguiente, entonces se dio por comenzada el desayuno – Harry Potter y sus amigos son mis invitados así que cualquier persona que diga o haga algo en contra de ellos es como si me lo hicieran a mi – lo dijo mirando especialmente a Bellatrix, lo que implicaba una amenaza para esta – ahora que ha quedado esto claro, que sepan que Harry va a ser mortífago su iniciación será esta noche van a estar en ella, tu marido y tu, Lucius, Rodlphus, tú y tu esposo, Severus y Narcissa, quería que estuviera Bellatrix pero con su comportamiento ha dejado claro que no se le puede sacar – hablaba Voldemort ignorando la presencia de Bellatrix – La iniciación de Harry va a ser especial, traigan todo lo que utilizamos para una normal, yo me encargo del resto

Se quedaron un rato simplemente comiendo aunque después de algunos minutos, en los que Voldemort comió algunas salchichas enrolladas en beicon.

– Prosigo, después de iniciarse, Potter será su superior inmediato, el de todos, será su teniente general.

– Pero, señor, ¿como…? es un niñato, ni si quiera a cumplido la mayoría de edad

– ¡Cruccio! – después de unos minutos rompió el hechizo – Veo, mi querida Bellatrix que necesitas un escarmiento, ya que te he tenido que llamarte la atención no sólo una sino dos, así que… déjame pensar… – El señor oscuro se concentró para llamar a alguien en especial cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció un mortífago, el Lord dijo – ¡Qué bien que estés aquí Rosier! Lleva a nuestra amiga Bellatrix a la sala 4 y quédate custodiándola hasta que yo vaya, nuestra querida mortífaga necesita un escarmiento, ¡venga! ¿a qué esperan? – Bellatrix sabía que no podría hacer nada contra eso, había interrumpido al Lord y si no fuera por la noble familia a la que pertenecía estaría muerta, cuando los dos salieron por la puerta, Voldemort añadió – Espero que esto le haya servido de lección a todos, lo que yo digo se cumple y punto. Es una orden mía, y estas no se discuten, si Potter solo responderá ante mí, es porque tengo mis planes, que por cierto no tengo que explicar a nadie. Los demás niños no serán iniciados, pero también responden sólo ante mí, espero haberme explicado bien – después del asentimiento de todos, esperó hasta que terminaran de comer, ya que él ya lo había hecho, finalmente, cuando lo hicieron, dijo – bien, retírense y preparen todo lo necesario para esta noche. Niños, ustedes se quedan – dijo mirando a Harry y sus amigos.

Voldemort esperó hasta que sus mortífagos se fueran y los elfos recogieran la mesa. Entonces, se recostó hacia detrás y siguió mirando a los chicos, aunque se demoró un segundo más en Hermione, pensaba que esta niña iba a ser la más problemática, ya que, es una gran bruja muy lista y sangre sucia, por lo tanto se creerá que podrá hacer algo contra él.

– Supongo que Potter les habrá explicado la situación, pero de todas formas quiero dejar las cosas claras, no son esclavos, pueden caminar libre por la mansión y los terrenos, pero no mas allá de los limites – es entonces cuando Voldemort se sacó de un bolsillo de la túnica varias pulseras de plata con ruinas incrustadas, se las pasó a Harry para que éste se las diera a los demás, cuando los chicos se las pusieron (N.A: Todos menos Harry, éste no tiene que llevar la pulsera) Voldemort siguió con su explicación – las pulseras que tienen puestas hacen que no puedan rebasarlo ni que ataquen a uno de los míos, no se preocupen, quien les ataque sin razón se enfrentará a mí, no serán obligados a nada. Si se intentan escapar hay castigo, si atacan a algún mortífago hay castigo, si me atacan a mi hay castigo, si se atacan ente ustedes hay castigo. Hay pocas normas, pero quiero que las cumplan, no serán obligados a unirse a mí como mortífagos pero si lo desean en cualquier momento son libres de hacerlo, cualquiera, no tienen que estar de acuerdo. En cuanto a ti, Harry, la situación a es distinta y lo sabes. Aquí están las varitas, cogedlas y váyanse. Potter, esta noche a las nueve en punto llamarás a Tiunki y le dirás que te acompañe hasta la sala de iniciación. (N.A: Si, Voldy es tan chachi que tiene una sala específica para iniciaciones jaajaj) Esto me recuerda… ¡Tiunki!

- El amo llamó a Tiunki, señor, Tiunki está encantado en servir al amo.

- Tiunki, a partir de ahora serás, además de mi elfo personal como hasta ahora, el de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, así que tendrás que tratarlos como tus amos. También… ¿Qué? – Preguntó a los alumnos de Hogwarts porque le estaban mirando con los ojos bien abiertos de lo impresionados que estaban – tengo que mantenerme informado de mis enemigos, aunque ahora serán ex–enemigos. Tiunki también quiero que esta tarde compres a otro elfo, quiero a uno joven, que esté sano para realizar las tareas de la mansión. Ahora acompáñales hasta donde quieran ir. Niños, que sepan que las puertas que no se abren es porque ustedes no deberían estar o son cuartos de otros mortífagos. Nos vemos en la cena. ¡Ahh! Se me olvidaba, pueden almorzar en este comedor o en sus cuartos.

Y con esa simple despedida, Voldemort se marchó del comedor dirigiéndose a su despacho para ultimar algunos detalles para la batalla y para la iniciación del joven. El grupo de amigos se fueron a la habitación de Harry guiados por el pequeño elfo, este estaba radiante ya que tenía más amos a los que poder satisfacer. Al llegar al cuarto, se quedaron hablando hasta la hora de la cena, que también la sirvieron en la habitación, en medio de la cena, Ron hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero que nadie más se atrevían.

– ¿Alguien sabe cómo es una iniciación normal? ¿Y por que la de Harry es especial?

– Ron, a veces eres muy tonto, eso lo podría sacar hasta un muggle, la de Harry es especial porque Voldemort lo marcó hace años como su igual, por lo tanto como tiene tanto poder como Voldemort, debe tener una iniciación inusual – respondió, como no, Hermione.

– Umm… pues yo tampoco lo sabía Hermione – dijo Harry.

– Bueno, da igual, la pregunta que realmente me hago es qué es lo que Voldemort hizo con Bellatrix

– No tientes a la suerte, Herm, que la curiosidad mató al gato – Ron sonrió al pensar en Crookshanks. Poco tiempo después Harry llamó a Tiunki para que lo llevara a la sala de la iniciación.

– Tiunki, ¿sabes que ropa se tiene que llevar a una iniciación?

– Señor, la que tiene esta bien. En la iniciación lo que menos cuenta es la ropa.

– Muy bien, pues creo que ya estoy listo, chicos, les veo mañana, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran. Vamos Tiunki, acompáñame hasta la sala.

– Suerte – le deseo sus amigos antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta

Caminaron durante un tiempo, bajaron hasta la mazmorra, al lado de las celdas había una puerta cerrada, blanca con letras negras, en las que se podía leer **Sala de iniciación** "no queda ninguna duda, éste es el momento" pensó Harry.

– Señor, yo no puedo pasar, pero los amos están esperándoles ya.

– Gracias Tiunki

– Suerte, señor – tras esa despedida el elfo desapareció. Harry respiró hondo varias veces para poder tranquilizarse, después de algunos segundos entró a la habitación.

– Cierra la puerta, señor Potter – Harry hizo lo que Voldemort le ordenó al instante, la habitación era muy oscura, tal vez porque las paredes estaban pintadas completamente de negro, y estaba alumbrada con muchas velas colocadas a lo largo de la habitación, había seis personas completando un circulo y en el centro de éste, Voldemort. Las personas tenían capa negra pero sin capucha y pudo ver perfectamente quienes eran esas personas, el más cercano a él era Lucius a su izquierda estaba Narcissa, al lado de esta Roldophus, a su derecha…

– ¡Sirius! ¿Pero qué…? Dijiste que no ibas a hacer daño a nadie que yo te dijera.

– No te acerques a él Potter, esta noche descubrirás muchos secretos, Sirius está bien, y no se le hará daño, al igual que Lupin – Harry buscó entre las personas, al lado de Sirius estaba Snape y a su lado, Remus.

– Pero, yo… no entiendo…

– Ya entenderás, ahora avanza hasta el centro del círculo, ponte enfrente de mí – eso fue lo que exactamente hizo Harry, al terminar el movimiento, Voldemort le explicó.

– No es normal que se le diga a los futuros mortífagos lo que consiste la iniciación, pero contigo hare una excepción. La parte básica, la que se hace en cualquier iniciación se hará en un momento, te beberás esta poción, creación mía, todo hay que decir, la que te hará retorcerte de dolor, pero aún así tendrás que jurarme fidelidad, es una prueba sencilla, la que me dirá si en cualquier momento, pase lo que pase, seguirás siendo mi mortífago. Bebe la poción, ponte de rodillas y júrame fidelidad. Tendrás que repetir lo que yo te diga, venga bebe – Snape le acerco un vial lleno de una poción azul claro, se la bebió sin pensarlo y al instante empezó a retorcerse de dolor, era mucho peor que un cruciatos de Voldemort – Repite Potter. Yo Harry James Potter.

– ¡Ahhh…! – se arrodilló como pudo – Yo, Ha… Harry James Pot-ter…

– Te juro fidelidad Lord Voldemort.

– Te… – Harry tenía la cara desencajada por el dolor – juro fide…fidelidad Lord Voldemort – dijo suspirando cuando acabo la frase.

– Siendo tuyo mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi poder.

– Siendo tuyo mí… cuerpo, mi mente y mi poder – dijo Harry medio a la carrerilla, pues quería acabar rápido pero tampoco quería que se lo volviera a mandar a decir.

– Snape, dale la poción – el susodicho hizo lo que le mandaron y al instante Harry se sintió mejor después de haber bebido la poción, se quedo quieto con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo – Buen chico, levántate, es tradición que en las iniciaciones uno del circulo interno tome al iniciante, normalmente premio a mis mortífagos, pero a ti te dejaré elegir, ¿Quién quieres que te tome? Tiene que ser alguien de tu mismo sexo, sino no serias el tomado, por supuesto, ¿a quién eliges?


	4. Capítulo 3: La iniciación II

**Capítulo 3: La iniciación II**

– ¿Quién quieres que te tome? Tiene que ser alguien de tu mismo sexo, porque si no, no te tomaría sino al revés ¿a quién eliges?

– ¿Es absolutamente necesario? – preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, temeroso ya que a su edad no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual, con todo el lío de Voldemort y sus secuaces no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar en ello. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba los hombres, es verdad que miraba a sus compañeros de equipo cuando terminaban el entrenamiento, pero siempre se había imaginado que de mayor iba a tener una familia si ganaba a Voldemort aunque esos objetivos se desvanecieron desde que estaban en la fortaleza de éste. Así que ahora tenía miedo, ya que no sabía que esperar de esto – No quiero hacerlo con ninguno de ellos.

– No te estoy preguntado si lo quieres hacer o no, te dejé elegir pero perdiste la oportunidad, ahora tendrás que aguantar lo que yo elija – Voldemort miró a todos sus mortífagos pensando en quién de ellos sería la mejor opción – Bien, Malfoy te toca, por tu labor en el ministerio, puedes empezar cuando quieras.

– Malfoy… – dijo Sirius en un susurro, diciendo su primera palabra de la noche, amenazando con este simple apellido por si se atrevía a hacer daño a su ahijado, él sabía cómo era ese hombre, con su pareja podía ser el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero cuando le dan una oportunidad como ésta puede cambiar totalmente, convirtiéndose en la persona más sádica.

– Tranquilo chucho no le haré daño, bueno no le haré demasiado – Sonrió el susodicho.

– Potter, acércate – Voldemort conjuró una mesa de madera y luego pronunció un hechizo, el cual no se enseñaba en Hogwarts – Este hechizo funciona como una poción de sexo mágico sólo que no canaliza la magia hacia dos personas, es decir, sólo compartirás tu magia conmigo, es así como podré llamarte o por qué mis hechizos afectan más a mis mortífagos, porque una parte de ese hechizo estará hecho con tu propia magia, así nos une mutuamente este hechizo aunque el sexo sea con otro. Ahora, – pronunció un hechizo que desnudó al joven – Túmbate en la mesa y déjate hacer, Malfoy no seas muy duro, no quiero que tenga que pasar días recuperándose, lo necesito ya.

– "¿Se ha vuelto blando? Antes le daba igual y si quería disponer de ti al día siguiente, tenías que hacerlo y punto, ¿Qué le habrá hecho Potter?" – pensaba Malfoy, y era muy cierto, pues desde que habían vuelto del ministerio con la profecía el señor oscuro no era el mismo, en realidad seguía siendo igual de cruel con todo el mundo, con todos, menos con Potter y sus compañeros.

El moreno se sentó en la mesa, era bastante larga pues cuando se recostó del todo aun sobraba varios centímetros por encima de la cabeza.

– "Bien esta es mi oportunidad, nunca me has caído bien, es mas todo lo contrario, ahora me lo cobrare" Relájate Potter sino esto no funcionara – le tranquilizó Lucius, aunque no lo consiguió porque con esa sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro. Malfoy se acercó a la mesa, cuando sus muslos rozaron el filo de la mesa convoco un "Accio", Harry no pudo ver que era, pero no se le permitió mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que el mortífago rubio empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, con una sola mano, ya que la otra tenia agarrado lo que había convocado. Así pasaron unos minutos, centrándose en los pezones, estimulándolos, de ahí paso al pene del joven, masturbándolo con rapidez, justo en el momento en que Harry se había olvidado de donde estaba y empezaba a disfrutar de verdad, Malfoy dejó de masturbarlo poniéndole en el pene un anillo doble, lo que hacía que no bajase la excitación ni que pudiera correrse. Con un pase de varita el rubio dominante le puso unas pulseras en las manos, por supuesto unas pulseras mágicas, ya que se podían alargar o acortar la distancia entre ellas según se quiera. Justo cuando tenía al moreno a su merced completamente inmovilizado, chasqueó los dedos y del techo bajó una cadena, la cual ató mágicamente entre las esposas que tenía puesto el moreno. Con otro chasquido de dedos, la cadena empezó a elevarse y la mesa desapareció. Ahí de pie, atado como estaba, es como quería ver Malfoy a Harry.

El rostro del moreno era claramente descifrable, el horror, el miedo, la rabia, todo en uno, por dejarse vapulear en esta situación. Vio como Malfoy se puso detrás de él, y justo en ese momento, sintió un dolor inmenso en su espalda, una vez y otra, los latigazos no paraban.

– ¡Nooo! – escuchó vagamente Harry, creyó reconocer a su padrino, un suspiro salió de sus labios, pensó que lo había perdido, que todo era una mentira, que su padrino era una mentira, mil ideas se remolinaban en su cerebro.

– ¡Ahhh! – otro golpe con la fusta ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió unas manos tocando su culo, Harry se quedo mudó cuando sintió un dedo dentro de él, Malfoy sacó ese primer dedo y aplicó un hechizo de lubricación débil, con ese hechizo volvió a meter el dedo seguido un instante después de otro y de un tercero. Cuando ya no podía esperar más, se desabrocho la bragueta, le cogió las caderas y le empezó a meter la punta de su poya en el interior de Harry, poco a poco hasta que quedo dentro la cabeza, en ese momento, apretó las caderas de Harry contra el para que entrara completamente – Joder.

– Si, Potter, eso es lo que te estoy haciendo – volvió a sonreír. En esa posición lo embistió hasta que estuvo a punto de correrse, así que le quitó el anillo a Harry y lo masturbó rápidamente y con fuerza pues era importante que ambos llegaran a la vez. Aunque Harry quiso resistirse, le dolía la espalda, estaba cansado de estar tanto tiempo en esa posición. Se le acumulaba toda la rabia por dentro por no poder evitar que Malfoy se corriera en su interior y él en su mano, pero sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios para no gritar por el escozor que ahora sentía. Por fin Malfoy salió de su interior, despacio le quitó las esposas y lo bajó lentamente para no hacerle más daño del necesario, aún tenía en la mente las palabras de su amo, y no era como para desobedecerle sabiendo lo que le había hecho ese mismo día a Bellatrix, simplemente, jugó con los límites, lo sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a colocarse bien la ropa, mirando desde ahí al joven se dio cuenta que se había pasado un poco, si sólo había usado algo de spaking, pero había sido más bruto de lo normal, sólo con esa práctica, ya que a él, no solo le gustaba eso. Lucius tenía un amplio surtido de fetiches y podía ser realmente sádico cuando quería, pero era la primera vez que había causado tanto daño sin proponérselo, el chico no podría acostarse, ni moverse muy ágilmente en mucho, ahora sí que temió a su amo, lo había desobedecido sin proponérselo, no había medido la intensidad de cada golpe – Mi señor, ya hemos terminado.

– No soy tonto, Malfoy, vuelve a tu sitio, ya hablaremos – no hizo falta decir más, en cuanto estuvo en su sitio miró a su esposo que lo ignoró olímpicamente e hizo lo mismo con Black, éste no lo ignoró, al contrario miraba fijamente para él y ensañaba los dientes muy pero que muy rabioso. "Bien, no sólo tengo que lidiar con un amo totalmente cambiado y compensar a mi marido, sino también contener a un perro pulgoso y rabioso, si es que, nadie me entiende" (N.A: Lucius puede ser un niño mimado algunas veces, ¿verdad, Lucius?)

El Lord estaba con Harry ayudando a levantarse, y poniendo su túnica por encima, y se dirigió al resto de mortífagos que estaban en la sala.

– Bien, la fase que cualquier mortífago tiene que pasar ha finalizado ahora queda una única prueba, y ésta solamente debe de realizarse entre el aspirante y yo, así que retírense, les espero a todos para el desayuno de mañana, tengo misiones que encargarles. Snape, tú quédate. Te necesito – en cuento salieron los demás, Voldemort les comentó a ambos cual sería la última prueba – Harry, lo último no es prueba como tal, pero esto no lo he hecho con ningún otro mortífago, no eres solo eso, lo sé, aunque no tenga pruebas, pero las obtendré y tú lo sabrás en su debido momento. Severus, tu entras en esto, porque quiero que seas el guardián de Harry, quiero que le protejas con tu propia vida si hace falta, que le ayudes en cada misión, a partir de ahora dejaras de ser compañero de Lucius (N.A: Voldemort no quería que las parejas tuvieran misiones juntas, salvo algunas muy pocas excepciones) y pasaras a estar en las misiones con Harry, por supuesto. Todo lo que sepa él, lo sabrás tú, y todo lo que sepas tú lo sabrá él. Por este motivo, quiero que ahora haya tres juramentos inquebrantables. Uno, entre Harry y yo, otro entre tú y yo, y, el último, entre ustedes. ¿Algo que objetar?

– Nada, mi señor.

– Yo tampoco – intervino Harry, pues no quería que se repitiera el fallo anterior.

– Empecemos – dijo sonriendo Voldemort – Primero Severus y yo. Harry ¿Sabes en que consiste este ritual?

– No, señor.

– ¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo! No me lo esperaba, pero es normal, te criaste con esos sucios y despreciables muggles – por una vez en la vida, ambos estaban de acuerdo – Te explico, el juramento inquebrantable es entre dos personas, y tiene que haber un tercero que actuara de testigo, las dos personas que cerrarán el juramento juntarán las manos y el testigo pronunciará unas preguntas que debe hacer a la persona que tiene que hacer el juramento. Si no lo cumple muere. Es más fácil hacer una prueba. Snape dame los brazos. Harry lee las cuatro primeras preguntas.

– ¿Jura Severus Tobías Snape proteger a Harry James Potter por encima de su vida?

– Lo juro

– ¿Jura Severus Tobías Snape ayudar y, si es necesario, terminar la misión si Harry James Potter lo necesita?

– Lo juro

– ¿Jura Severus Tobías Snape creer en Harry James Potter y dejar las rencillas del pasado?

– Lo juro

– ¿Jura Severus Tobías Snape no pronunciar ni una palabra de lo que se haya dicho en esta habitación?

– Lo… juro (N.A: Diiios…. Es que me imagino esa voz pronunciando eso… dios… tengo que ver la última peli pronto puff) – Con esta última respuesta un hilo verde se entrelazo en los brazos entrelazados de los hombres, sellando el hechizo.

– Harry, ahora tú con Snape, repite lo que yo hice – cuando estuvieron las manos entrelazadas, Voldemort empezó a preguntar – ¿Jura Harry James Potter hacer todo lo que le diga en cada misión a Severus Snape?

– Lo juro

– ¿Jura Harry James Potter que no decir nada de lo que ocurra en las misiones desde que le llaman para convocara hasta la finalización de la misma?

– Lo juro

– ¿Jura Harry James Potter creer en Severus Tobías Snape y dejar a un lado las rencillas del pasado?

– Lo juro

– Última tanda – dijo Voldemort – Quiero terminar con esta iniciación ya. Snape lee

– Jura Tom Riddle* – pausa momentánea de asombro por parte de Severus – ¿Decirle siempre la verdad a Harry James Potter?

– Lo juro

– ¿Jura Tom Riddle proteger a Harry James Potter y no usarlo como arma?

– Lo juro

– ¿Jura Tom Riddle entrenar a Harry Potter y sus compañeros de colegio para que se puedan defender?

– Lo juro – Harry y el Lord se separaron – es hora de irse a descansar, todos los necesitamos, Severus por favor, ¿puedes curar a Harry? He visto que no para de quejarse de la espalda. Puedes descansar, pero mañana en el almuerzo ambos tienen que estar en mi comedor. Con tus compañeros, Harry.

– Por supuesto, mi señor.

– Retírense

Ambos, Severus y Harry salieron del cuarto y el joven siguió a su ex profesor, ya que cuando hizo el camino contrario fue guiado por el elfo y estaba muy nervioso, por lo que no se fijo por donde caminaban. Durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabras, Harry estaba muy cansado por todo lo que había pasado en esa noche, era de madrugada y no podía ni concentrarse para pensar. Severus no hablaba por otro motivo, muchas cosas insólitas habían pasado en esa iniciación, si, era verdad que el chiquillo era el jodido-niño-que-vivió pero no pensó que Voldemort iba a ser tan… suave con el niño. Debería a ver sido al revés, si hasta le dio a elegir. No lo entendía. Esto era lo que rondaba la mente del profesor de pociones, después de unos minutos, más bien unos y unos cuantos minutos más, llegaron a la habitación de Harry.

– Potter, abra la habitación – fue, exactamente, lo que hizo éste. Al entrar, Severus volvió a hablar – Quítese la camisa y colóquese en la cama boca abajo. Sin protestas, voy a curarle. Lo que le pondré le curará a medias, tendrá que seguir poniéndoselo un par de días más pero al menos el dolor remitirá. Regreso en unos minutos.

Fue hasta su cuarto, cogió la poción necesaria. Prefería hacerlo de esta manera, en vez de convocar un "Accio" porque así podría pensar y de todas maneras su habitación (cuando ocurren momentos como éste, que se tiene que quedar en la mansión). Volvió a la habitación y vivió la espalda del moreno. Lucius se había pasado, sin duda, le había dejado toda la espalda marcada. Llego hasta la cama, destapo la poción y empezó a hacerlo un tímido masaje, la poción, para que funcionase tenía que aplicarse de esa forma. Potter se sobresaltó cuando empezó con el masaje pero en seguida se relajo y se durmió pues se sentía bien debajo de esas expertas manos (N.A: y lo que te queda corazón^^). Severus termino, y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Llego a su cuarto y se metió en su habitación.

*Para que el juramento funcione tienen que decir el nombre completo del que está jurando.

Si, lo siento, sé que he tardado, pero he tenido muchos problemas en la universidad, muchos problemas con unas compañeras de trabajo, muchos trabajos en sí y exámenes. Lo siento, de verdad, lo he ido haciendo poco a poco, en el poquísimo tiempo que tengo, pensaba que lo iba a publicar antes de que me empezar los exámenes pero no fue así, al menos se me acabaron por este mes y así tengo más tiempo para actualizar. Bueno, prometo que no lo voy a dejar porque me relajo escribiendo y sobre todo con este fic, pero puede suceder que actualice de 15 en 15 días, o que no haya problemas y que cada semana actualice. También siento que este capítulo sea corto pero no quería cortarlo a la mitad^^ que sepan que la idea de que fuera Malfoy fue desde antes de actualizar el anterior capitulo, creo, que si hubiera sido Sev, Harry lo hubiera odiado muchísimo más de lo que lo odia ya, y hubiera sido muy difícil para mi juntarlo, me pongo en su lugar y si a mi me violaran y me golpearan de tal manera, si hubiera tenido una experiencia tan mala, no lo hubiera querido de ninguna manera, (solo con el síndrome de Estocolmo pero como esta con sus amigos y demás no creo que se hubiera desarrollado) y bueno, así hay una oportunidad para que Severus y Harry estén juntos y se conozcan a fondo, bien a fondo xD ^^ Quería explicarles mis razones porque sé que muchos apostaron por Sev, y es lo mas razonable viniendo de un Snarry, pero bueno, esta fue mi idea jaajaj espero que les siga gustando.

Un beso. Gracias por comentar y por leer, lo agradezco en el alma, de verdad, me llenan de vida y hacen que siga escribiendo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
